The Encounter
by scrollingstuff
Summary: "I remember it all. I was just in my bed at night, staring up at the ceiling and trying to convince myself to sleep. Everything was pretty normal...up until i heard that loud thud on my roof.."


It had always been hard for me to go to sleep at night, but i could never explain the reason why. My life was pretty exhausting, mostly because of all the school, homework, and chores i had to deal with. But even at that, i was quite the insomniac. Maybe i thought to much? Maybe i was too energetic? I never quite got around to finding the answer to my own question. Instead, i would always just stare up at the ceiling for the longest time.

One night was different for me, however. And i shall never forget that night.

It was a rather windy night. In April, i believe. The moon was at it's quarter state and the air was pretty chill. What could have been a beautiful night was spoiled by the loud wind blowing across my hometown and making sounds that disrupted any possible quiet i would've had. I still stared upwards, though, like every night. There wasn't even the particularly interesting about my ceiling, and yet i looked at it so often in order to cure my restlessness. For a moment, i managed to free myself from completely spacing out and slowly turned my body so i could lie on my side. My eyes look stare forward. Beside me is my alarm clock. _12:56 AM_ It said. **Oh god, I've been awake for that long!? **

_THUD_

I stopped everything in my mind. The loud noise had almost shattered everything. It immediately caught my attention. The way it had sounded made it seem like something big and heavy had landed on her roof. Something so big that it had to be alive.

Now, i had a perfect opportunity to just ignore the strange sound and do my best to get as much sleep as possible like a good kid, but all logic and discipline was devoured by my inner curiosity and it was screaming for me to go check it out.

My legs turned to the left and i got to rise to feet. Softly, i began to open my door and walk to the hallway that was outside of my bedroom. I headed for the stairs to the attic that on my left. I hated going up to the attic. Not only were the stairs always making creaking noises no matter how soft you'd move on them and the attic itself had always been dusty and there were no lights. Still, my mind was begging to know what had happened. So, i crept up those stairs, with all of their squeaks filling the air. I'll never know how my i didn't wake up my parents from all of that.

The smell of old dust filled my nostrils the very second i got up there. I despised it. Darkness had filled up the whole room, making it hard for me to walk around. I bumped and tripped over a lot of things. I'm pretty sure they were all boxes of old stuff. I was so frustrated. Why didn't my parents put a light in this stupid room!? But then i remembered that hardly anyone ever went up there in the first place.

Strange mumbling reaches my ears. Just when i was about to give up, my body almost flung itself as i was getting up. Not only was there something on my roof, _it was a person._

Suddenly, i notice something that stuck out from all the darkness; The door to the balcony. I almost forgot that we even had a balcony, despite it being in obvious view outside. It was window door with doors you had to slide and pull out of the way. i

I scrambled to it on all arms and knees. I still bumped into a few boxes here and there, but my desire was right there in front of me as if i were being teased. I stopped in front of the door and i hesitated. I didn't know what was out there and i didn't know what it could possibly do. My heart began to pound and race and it felt as if it was banging against my chest. Sweat dripped down my forehead. But before i could chicken out, more sounds came from outside. I put my ear against the door and listened carefully. I slightly made out what was being said.

"Sorry, bud, but with wind like this, i don't think it's safe to travel with orbble juice."

"Oh, that wind is just so cranky today!"

There's no doubts about it. Someone was there. Two people were there! Not holding back, i grabbed the side of the door and slid it open. _They saw me._ As soon i jumped to my feet and passed through the doorway, both of the strange people turned around. The untamed wind blew through my hair and planted a growing chill on my face. But i barely noticed due to the phenomenon that was standing before me. They weren't people, they were _aliens._ Of all people in the world, i was the was currently eye to eye with aliens.

They looked very different from each other. One was made of bright orange fur that covered his whole body, making him look like a lump with eyes and a mouth. I wasn't even sure if there was a body under all of that! What stuck out from his furry appearance was a giant silly-looking green hat. His friend, on the other hand, was at least six feat tall and had blue skin accompanied with magenta tufts of feathers on her neck and tail. It's face resembled a horse and yet the rest of her made her look more like a raptor.

I was short on breath. My heart was pounding even faster now, feeling like a jackhammer. Both of them stared at me as i gasped. The orange one, who was about the same height, stepped forward.

"Hey there, little fellar! Sure is windy out tonight, huh!? Take my advice and don't try traveling." He said playfully.

The big one looked concerned and placed her claws on the other one's shoulder. "Uh, Wander, you're kinda scaring the poor kid. Maybe, i don't know, give her some room?"

Wander scoffed, "Oh! I don't bite!" He placed out his long arm out in front of me and gave me his hand. "I'm Wander! What's your name!?"

My eyes were completely widened to the point i thought they were gonna fall out of my skull. Honestly, i'm a bit embarrassed to say that of all things to be terrified of, it was that fluffy thing. But i still had the right to be shocked.

I backed away from "Wander", with millions of thoughts racing through my head. Were they dangerous? Where were they from? How did they get here? But before the aliens could do any more, my left leg was pulled in front of me and i fell backward. I slipped! My head fell backwards and the back of it was slammed by the ground below me.

Everything went black.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My eyelids cracked open and my head felt like it was leaning on a pillow. Oh wait, it was! I was back in my bed again. The alarm clock beside me had begun to ring loudly and it's alerting calls echoed. Ah, 7 AM.

I sat there for a whole minute, trying to recall what had happened last night. It couldn't have possibly been a dream...could it? But then, all possibilities of it being my imagination were shattered to pieces when i noticed a small piece of paper lying on the end table beside my bed. My hands shook and they reached for them and held it. My eyes scanned the paper and looked at the words that had been written.

_Howdy neighbor! Sorry if we gave you a bit of the ol' willy nillies! We didn't mean too. I admit, i can come off a bit strong at first, but i just love meeting new folks! We thought it'd be nice if we put you back in your bed after you fainted. Nobody likes sleeping outside on a cold night! Never hurts to help!_

_\- Wander &amp; Sylvia._


End file.
